This invention has to do with expedients for assisting tub bathers in retaining tub water heat about the body during prolonged periods of bathing, for therapy purposes, for example. More particularly the invention is concerned with a shroud which overfits the wearer and is securable to the tub wall by suction or magnetic means for purposes of forming a tent in which bath tub, water heat may be retained during prolonged bathing periods.
Long soaking baths are frequently recommended for physical therapy purposes. The conventional home tub however, is open to the surrounding atmosphere and loses heat quickly. Physical therapy bathing generally requires a far longer period of soaking in comforting heat than is permitted by the heat retention characteristics of bath water. Therefore, unless the user continually runs fresh hot water into the tub, an expensive and energy wasteful practice, the tub water too soon becomes non-therapeutically cool and uncomfortable.